House of Wedding
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Fabian and Nina are getting married! Will Osiris ruin their big day? Sequel to House of Reunion.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to my awesome sister, who shall not be named –sorry, but I don't know you guys, so . . . But get this: she's gone from one of the most common last names in America to another very common last name. Heehee! I wasn't really allowed to do anything to help with the wedding until the day of, so this is my present to her! (Yeah, I'm a cheap gift-giver, so what? This took weeks to do and I know she hasn't gotten it before. It's a perfectly good gift.) So, dear readers, enjoy Chapter one: Five Days Before.**

* * *

Chapter one: Five Days Before

Nina

"NINA!" Amber yelled, running over to me. I let out a happy sigh. Even though it had only been a month since she had last seen me, she acted like it had been forever.

"Hey, Ambs," I said as the blonde grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married in five days!" she squealed. "This is going to be fantastic! I cannot believe you asked me to be your maid of honor!"

I laughed. "Well, who else was I going to ask? Definitely not Joy." We all knew that Joy still didn't like me, even though we hadn't seen each other in years. Amber laughed, but we both fell silent as we heard Patricia talking from behind us.

"That's not very nice to say about someone's best friend," the redhead said. Eddie laughed from beside her as he came over to give me a hug.

"Hey, sis," he said cheerfully. "So, excited for your big day?"

"Actually, I'm calmer than I should be. I mean, you hear about all of these brides freaking out about their wedding, but I'm not."

"Well, you have faced ancient Egyptian curses and crazed spirits," Amber said logically, "so a wedding shouldn't freak you out as much as it would a normal person."

"Thanks for calling me abnormal, Ambs," I laughed. "Come on, let's go to the hotel."

A half an hour later, the three taxis –Alfie and Kelly had shown up just before we had left –pulled up in front of the cute hotel I was staying at with Fabian. My wedding was being held in Florida, in a small town called Light Valley. Strangely enough, the hotel was on Darkness Avenue, which didn't really fit, but oh well.

Jember, Peddie, and Kelfie checked in, while I went ahead and went up to the room I shared with Fabian. He was lying on the bed, holding a book in front of his face. I knew he had no idea that I was there, so I decided to scare him.

As softly as I could, I walked over to my fiancé and –after trying to contain my giggles –screamed in his ear "SENKARAH'S BEHIND YOU!"

Fabian jerked away, rolling off the bed. I laughed at the frazzled look in his eye as he stood up. When he saw it was just me, he fixed me with a playful glare.

"That's not funny, Nina," Fabian said in a fake-hurt voice.

"Sorry," I laughed. "But you have to admit, it was pretty comical."

"Well, as the guy who fell into the portal with you, I would say it wasn't all that funny."

"Well, as the girl who was forced to jump in the first place, I still have to say it was hilarious."

After much explaining and much teasing, I finally got Fabian to agree it was kind of funny. I sat down beside him on the bed and looked at the book he had been reading. _Egyptian Wedding Rituals._ I groaned.

"Fabian!"I said in an exasperated tone. "I thought we agreed no Egyptian rituals?"

"I know, love, but I still had to read up on it. Did you know that the wedding flower was the lotus?"

"Yeah, you told me this last week, Fabian," I groaned. "Why do we have to have Egyptian things at the wedding? I mean, just a month ago, we were almost killed by an Egyptian ghost!" I was trying to cover up the fact that I had already planned a few Egyptian things for the wedding and didn't want him to know.

"But Nina, you have to remember something. I'm an Egyptologist. My entire work focuses on ancient Egypt. I can't help but be fascinated by their traditions."

I sighed. "Well, Amber already said something about lotuses being pretty, so I guess I could change my flowers," I compromised. It seemed to make Fabian happy, which was good enough for me.

An hour later, everyone who I had invited from Anubis House came into our room, smiles on their faces. Fabian laughed at the confused look on mine.

"Nins, did you honestly think we wouldn't come to see you?" Amber said in a hurt voice. "I'm offended."

I laughed. "Amber!"

A knock sounded on the door, startling us all. Who else was here? When Mara opened the door, a familiar sixteen year old rushed through the door and plopped onto the bed.

"Chloe!" I said cheerfully, giving my soon-to-be sister-in-law a hug. I had made a good choice by picking her as one of my bridesmaids. "When did you get here? I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be. Lucky for me I got an earlier flight," the teenager said, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth.

Fabian sighed. "Please tell me you aren't taking gum to the wedding."

Chloe gave him a mock-offended look. "I would never! Why would I risk ruining my sister's big day?"

"Aw, I'm your sister?" I asked, my heart warming up to what she said. She had started to be like my sister, too.

Once all the 'aw's were out of the way, we all got to talking about the wedding and everyone's parts in it. Amber was my maid of honor, Chloe and Patricia were my bridesmaids, Eddie was Fabian's best man, and Alfie and Fabian's friend Gordon were the groomsmen. Jerome didn't want to be part of the wedding, and Fabian didn't want to ask him to be.

With that settled, I made everyone leave. It was a little too crowded in there. Chloe was the only one who stayed for a few more minutes.

"So, looking forward to your big day?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Cleo," I told her, using the nickname I had given her a long time ago. "Now I think you have to go check in?"

"Oh! I forgot," she admitted, running out.

I laughed, sitting down beside Fabian. Wow, his sister was wired to the core. My fabulous fiancé wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, holding a book in between us. I looked at the title: _Flowers of Egypt._

Fabian was such a geek sometimes!

* * *

** Okay, so first of all I have no idea if the lotus is the Egyptian wedding flower. It just sounded cool and I think I heard or read somewhere that the wedding flower is the lotus, but I could be mistaken. Anyway, this story shall be dedicated to my sister throughout the entire thing, so if it gets annoying that I say that so much, I am sorry. If she's reading this, LOVE YA LOTS CHICK! Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, this story is dedicated to my awesome sister. Hey, funny fact about her wedding: she looked like a freakin Barbie while us bridesmaids looked like Barbie's less-attractive friends. Now I know what to get her for her birthday (a tee shirt that says Barbie on it. Don't think I won't). Anyway, enjoy Chapter two: Four Days Before.**

* * *

Chapter two: Four Days Before

Fabian

The next morning I woke up to see Nina making bouquets of blue lotuses. I honestly hadn't thought she would change her flowers because I mentioned it. It had been a simple comment, nothing more.

"Nina?" I said groggily. She looked over at me, a kindhearted smile on her face.

"Hey, Fabes. I'm just finishing Amber's flowers up. Do you think they need more rhinestones?"

I looked at the blue flowers, just now noticing the plastic diamonds covering the ribbon around the stems, on the edges of the leaves, even on some of the petals. It was over the top, extravagant, excessive . . .

It was so Amber.

I smiled. "It's perfect, love. It just screams Amber Millington."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure if it was too much or too little."

"No, it's definitely enough."

I stood, walking over to my fabulous fiancé and started helping her with the flowers. Nina had hardly let me do anything to help, saying this was her responsibility and all, but I was determined to do everything I could. That's why I convinced her to let me plan the honeymoon by myself. Well, I convinced her after promising I wouldn't take us to Egypt.

I knotted the ribbon on Chloe's flowers. This was actually harder than it seemed. Each of the bridesmaids had a different colored ribbon around their blue bouquet: Amber pink, Patricia red, and Chloe silver. Nina had wanted to give them a little individualized piece of their outfit. I hadn't seen the bridesmaids' dresses yet, but Nina assured me they were fine on each of the girls.

I sighed, shaking my head. Since when had I become obsessed with flowers and dresses? I was sounding like Amber, with was a very bad thing. Nina looked over at me, a concerned tint in her gaze.

"What's wrong?"

I gave a small chuckle. "I just realized that I sound like Amber, being worried about flowers and dresses."

Nina's laugh exploded from her, almost doubling her over. She laughed for a good three minutes before saying anything.

"Fa- Fabian," Nina choked out between her giggles. "You actually do sound like Amber!"

We both descended into laughing fits, not noticing when the door to our room opened and Eddie walked inside.

"What's up with you two?" he asked, watching us laugh uncontrollably.

Nina just shook her head, a giggle escaping from her every so often. Eddie looked at me in askance, hoping I would be able to answer. I couldn't even try to answer him.

"Does it have anything to do with the wedding?" Eddie asked, coming to sit beside Nina.

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

"Was it Fabian who caused it?"

I shot him a look, though I nodded all the same.

"Was it about the dresses or flowers or something?"

"How'd you know?" Nina asked, finally calming down.

"I had a feeling," Eddie said cryptically. "And I also heard you guys talking before. Dude, you really did sound like Amber. Hey, what's up with the flowers?"

"I decided to change my flowers. Fabian was saying something about Egyptian wedding flowers and I happen to like lotuses. Do these look like something everyone will carry?"

Eddie smiled. "Well, Patricia doesn't like flowers of any kind, but yeah. I think they'll love them. Can you believe there's only four more days?"

"About that," I said. "Eddie, remember how you agreed to be the best man?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, as if he didn't like my tone. "What about it?"

I smiled. "Well, you still haven't gotten your suit yet . . ."

I had to laugh as Eddie paled at my words. Did he honestly think he wouldn't have to get a suit for the wedding? After much coaxing, I managed to get Eddie to agree to go with me today as soon as breakfast was over. After he left, I went to the bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later, I was dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, walking out of the bathroom. Nina was dressed as well, wearing jeans and a light colored blouse. It was a little obvious that our preferences were different, but we didn't care. We still loved each other, no matter our differences.

"Well, don't you look professional today?" Nina commented as she worked on a centerpiece. This was the first time I had seen anything she was working on, and I had to admit I was surprised.

She had made small replicas of the Cup, the Mask, and her locket and put them in vases along with similar-colored flowers. It was a pretty centerpiece, and it was completely Egyptian. So much for not having anything Egyptian in the wedding.

"Nina, love, I thought you didn't want anything Egyptian?"

"I only said that so I could surprise you with the small Egyptian things I was sneaking into it. Now don't you have a fitting to go to with a certain Osirian?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a little late," I admitted. "I've got to go."

"Bye. Love ya," Nina said distractedly as she worked.

"Love you too," I replied as I left. Little did I know that that was the last time I would hear Nina say that for the next two days.

* * *

"I look like an idiot," Eddie grumbled as he looked in the three way mirror.

I had to laugh. He did look stupid. The salesperson had made him try on the only thing they had that was similar to what he was going to wear, and it looked ridiculous. Eddie Miller was dressed in a light blue button up shirt with a white-and-pink coat and baby blue shoes.

"Well, this was all we had in the same style at the moment," the salesperson said. "We'll have the right colors in two days, but you're sizes need to be listed today."

"At least it fits," Eddie grumbled. "Can I take it off now?"

"Of course," the man who was helping us said in a too nice voice, like he wasn't all that happy, but he was acting. I didn't blame him. Eddie could be a pain.

About ten minutes later, Eddie came out of the dressing room, wearing his tee shirt and jeans, a leather jacket over it. His style hadn't changed at all since school, though his attitude had. After thanking the salesperson, I dragged Eddie out of the building and hailed a cab.

The trip back involved Eddie griping about the suit and me trying to get him to understand that he wouldn't have to wear that. The suit was going to be standard black. When we got back to the motel, we were met in the lobby by a frantic Patricia and Chloe.

"Chloe?" I said worriedly. "What happened?"

"S-she l-lost, s-s-he c-can't–" Chloe broke off, confused and worried. It's sad to say that Chloe inherited the Rutter family stuttering problem.

"Patricia?" Eddie said, taking her in his arms. "What happened?"

"Nina. She lost her–" Patricia broke off.

"Lost her what?" I said, concern for Nina plain in my voice.

Instead of answering me, the two girls made us follow them up to the room Nina and I had rented for the week. Everyone from Anubis House was inside, crowding around the bed. I pushed my way through to find Nina curled up under the covers, a scared glaze over her eyes.

"Nina? Are you okay?" I asked, sitting beside her.

Nina shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Nina's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. My heart dropped. She lost her voice?

_Fabian_, she mouthed. _It was Osiris._

"Osiris?!" I yelled, shocking the others in the room. "He did this?"

"Okay," Eddie said. "Everyone who wasn't in Sibuna needs to leave now! Go on, shoo!" He ushered Mara, Kelly, and Jerome out of the room before he turned to us.

"What's Sibuna?" Chloe asked, looking at all of us. Looks like Eddie had forgotten about her. "And why did you say Osiris did this to her? He was an Egyptian god! He isn't real!"

_Yes he is,_ Nina mouthed._ He cursed me._

"Nina, I am so sorry," Eddie said. "This is all my fault. I was the one who made him mad."

"Back up a second," Chloe demanded. "Explain to me what Sibuna is and why you're talking about the god of the dead!"

"Well, it began when we were in school," I told my little sister. "Nina is the Chosen One, and she found the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis."

"Then I came to school," Eddie added, "and when Nina left for a year, I helped Sibuna save the world from evil. I even got Fabian's soul back to him after it got taken."

"Oh, that reminds me," I said to the Osirian. "I saw Ammut in the Afterlife. She said to tell you hello."

Nina tried to laugh, but no sound came out, making my heart break.

"You went to the Afterlife?" Chloe asked. "Fabian, I hate to tell you, but I don't think you should be an Egyptologist anymore. You're going mad."

"Chloe, you have to believe me," I begged. "How can I make you believe me?"

"Show me something that'll make me believe you."

I asked Nina if she could do anything with her locket. Nina shrugged, but pulled the Eye of Horus from under her shirt and showed it to my sister. Chloe still didn't believe us.

Eddie took hold of the locket, which made it glow purple. Chloe looked like she was starting to believe us, but nothing could convince her fully. She was the most stubborn person I had ever met. After ten minutes of trying to convince her we were telling her truth, my patience had been worn thin. Nina's voice had been stolen by a god, and we were talking to a stubborn teenager!

"Chloe Alexandra Rutter! I am telling you the truth, dammit! Listen to me for once in your life!" I yelled at her.

Chloe paled. "Um, okay."

I explained the situation very slowly to the girl, who nodded her head when I finished.

"Okay. I still think you might be mad, but okay. So how do we fix Nina?"

I turned to my fiancé. "Nina, love, what happened?"

Nina reached around for a pencil and some paper and began writing. It took her a few minutes, but eventually she handed me the paper. I read her response, the whole thing making my blood boil.

_He showed up. Osiris, I mean. He had this wild look in his eyes and he said some kind of spell in Egyptian. Then he looked at me, a smug grin on his face, and said "Now your precious little scholar shall never hear your sweet voice again" and disappeared. What are we going to do?_

"I'm going to kill him," I growled.

"Um, Fabian, you can't kill a god," Amber said, setting an arm on my shoulder. I shrugged her off, pissed beyond words.

"How could he do something like this?" Patricia asked. "I mean, why would he curse Nina? It makes no sense!"

"Nina and I turned down immortality," Eddie reminded her. "So Osiris is really pissed at us."

"But why would he curse Nina? Why not curse you?" Alfie asked. "Sorry, but it's a reasonable question."

"I think it's because Eddie is Nina's protector," Amber said. "What better way to hurt Eddie than to hurt Nina? Then Osiris can kill two birds with one stone. He'll get Nina out of the way, and he'll destroy Eddie's confidence. Holy crap, I actually made sense."

"But why doesn't matter," I said suddenly. "All that matters is how we get Nina out of this."

"Leave that to me," Eddie growled, storming out of the room.

Eddie

I left the motel, walking straight to the tropical garden behind it. When I was sure I was alone, I started yelling.

"Osiris, get out here you son of a bitch!" I yelled, all my anger and rage pouring out through my words.

A kindhearted laugh came from behind the palm trees. The sound of it made my blood boil. It was Osiris.

"Eddison, Eddison, Eddison," the god laughed, walking out from behind the tree. "I would watch who you're talking to. That is my mother you are talking about."

"Then let me correct myself," I said in a sarcastically kind voice. "Osiris, you are a jackass and a bastard, and I want you to fix Nina. Now!"

Osiris laughed again. "I cannot 'fix her' as you say. I promised to get even, and if that means taking away more than her voice, then so be it."

I growled at him. "Let's get one thing straight. You're not mad at her, you're mad at me. You chose me, and I defied you. That must make you so mad, am I right? So don't get even with her, get even with me. If you're gonna take away anyone's voice, take mine."

Osiris laughed again. "Eddison Miller, do you honestly think that I had not considered this? Punishing Nina is not just her punishment, but yours as well. How does it feel to know that it is your fault she cannot speak? How will it feel when her curse progresses?"

Before I could say anything, Osiris disappeared. I cursed out loud, not caring who heard me. That bastard! He was punishing Nina because I told him I didn't want to be immortal! What kind of heartless ass was he?

I went back inside, depressed about the situation. I couldn't save the one I was chosen to protect. I wanted to give her good news, but there was none to give. I had to go tell her the curse was only going to get worse and it almost broke my heart. How was I going to tell my little sister she wasn't going to get better?

Osiris

I smirked as I watched the Osirian's expression turn from anger to despair in a fraction of a second. What else could hurt him? He had been right after all. I was not all that interested in hurting the Chosen One; I wanted my revenge on the one who I had chosen.

An idea bounced around my head, one so evil I could barely decide to go through with it. I hated to take inspiration from the spirit I had to sentence to eternal punishment, but the trick she used on the scholar . . .

It just might be what I needed to cause the worst pain to the Osirian and the Chosen One yet.

* * *

**OMA Eddie cussed! A lot! And Osiris is going to hurt Nina and Eddie again! What will happen to them? Will Sibuna be able to stop Osiris before the wedding? Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is –again –dedicated to my sister. And if I ever see the colors pink and yellow together again I will scream. I know that sounds random, but hey, those were her wedding colors. I swear I keep seeing both of the colors whenever I see just one. But until I end up in the loony bin because of that, enjoy Chapter three: Three Days Before.**

* * *

Chapter three: Three Days Before

Fabian

I woke up the next morning unwilling to open my eyes. I had been having the strangest dream, and I wanted to know what was going to happen. I sighed, shifting slightly to find a better position to sleep. That's when I realized my arm was draped over something warm and soft. Something alive.

What the heck?!

My eyes flashed open as I took in the scene. I was lying in the bed in my hotel room, having just woken up, and there was a strange woman sleeping beside me. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber, her light brown hair tangled around her face.

I bolted up, falling out of the bed. The woman woke up at the movement, her bright green eyes focusing on me. A small smile played on her face as she saw me.

"Moring Fabian," she yawned. Her eyes got huge as she continued "Holy crap, I've got my voice back!"

"Who are you?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"How did you get in here?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I'm staying here," she said slowly. I could tell she was confused and a little worried, but I was worse. Who was she? What was going on? After a few seconds of silence, she spoke up, her words shocking me.

"Osiris did this. That slimy, no good, rotten little rat, he took your freakin memory!" she snarled, standing up and storming out of the room, still in her pajamas.

What the heck? What was going on? And why was I left with a strange feeling that I knew her?

Patricia

When I woke up, I didn't want to open my eyes. Mornings and I did not get along. I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep when I felt something warm and a little heavy on my stomach. It felt like an arm.

What the heck?

My eyes flashed open, taking in the scene. I was in the hotel room, lying under the horrid floral blanket, next to a sleeping guy. His eyes were closed in peace, and his blonde spiky hair was ruffled from sleep. I rolled away, throwing his arm off of me.

He woke up at the movement, his hazel eyes focusing on me. A small smile lit up his face as he tried to lean in and hug me. I got up, getting out of his reach. I had no idea who he was.

"Patricia? What's wrong?"

"Who the hell are you?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he said "This is a joke, right? It's payback for what happened yesterday? I swear, I had no idea that was going to end up happening."

Was he suggesting . . . saying that . . . that we . . . No way in HELL did that happen! I growled at him, demanding he leave. His expression darkened as a thought seemed to cross his mind.

"Dammit, Osiris got to you. I'm gonna kill him!"

He got up and stormed out, still in his pajamas. I was left stunned and still tired, thinking over two questions.

Who was he?

Why did I feel so bad when he left?

Nina

I stormed out of the room I shared with Fabian, bent on finding Eddie so he could help me find Osiris. When I got to the room he shared with Patricia, he was already slamming the door shut, a dark look on his face, a look I'm sure matched the one on mine.

"You won't believe what happened," we said in unison.

"What happened to you?" we asked at the same time. I chuckled despite the situation.

"You first," Eddie offered.

"Osiris messed with Fabian's memory," I told him. "He doesn't remember me."

"He did the same to Patricia! She didn't remember me at all!"

"What are we going to do?" I asked, thinking it over. "We can't just let this happen. How can I get married in three days to a guy who doesn't remember me?"

The door across from the one Eddie was staying in opened to reveal Amber standing there, a pink robe wrapped around her and a matching sleeping mask on her head.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily. "Oh, wait. Do you need paper or anything?" I could tell that last question was aimed at me.

"No, I'm fine. Fabian and Patricia aren't though."

"You've got your voice back!" Amber squealed, running over and wrapping me in a hug. "Wait, what do you mean, Fabian and Patricia aren't okay?"

"They can't remember us," Eddie told her. "Osiris cursed them."

"No! How do we get him to reverse it? Wait, before we do anything, let's get all of Sibuna in one of the rooms so we can talk about this. Nina, you get Patricia and Eddie, you get Fabian. I'll get Alfie and Chloe. Meet in Nina's room in ten?"

We agreed, breaking off to get everyone. I knocked on the door, hoping Patricia would answer. She did, opening the door to let me in.

"What's up? Have you seen that crazy guy who was in my room?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here. We think he's connected to Osiris, so there's a Sibuna meeting in my room in a few minutes. Since you're the only one who's actually seen him, you'll be able to help out the most."

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

"There's no time," I said, pulling on her arm. We walked to my room, Patricia grumbling that she should've been able to get changed. When I opened the door, I saw that everyone was already inside. I smiled sheepishly as Fabian saw me, a wide-eyed look on his face.

This was going to be interesting.

Eddie

I went to the room that Nina shared with Fabian, knocking on the door. Please let him remember me at least. When the door opened, Fabian was standing in front of me.

"Oh, it's you."

"Gee, I feel so appreciated," I joked. "Anyway, who was the chick I saw running out of your room?"

"You saw her? I thought I had been dreaming."

"Yeah, and so did Amber. She made me call a Sibuna meeting." Please let him remember Sibuna, please let him remember Sibuna.

"Okay. Well, I'm guessing that we're meeting in my room, then?" When I nodded, he let me in. Five minutes later, everyone but Nina and Patricia were in his room. The door opened and Nina walked in with Patricia.

Naturally, all hell broke loose.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Fabian demanded, glaring at Nina.

"Why is he here?" Patricia snarled, aiming a glare at me.

"Everyone shut up!" Amber demanded. "Now can we all act civil so we can understand what's going on?"

After much grumbling, Fabian and Patricia sat down far away from Nina and me. My heart broke a little as I saw the glare she was aiming at me through the entire explanation Amber gave.

"Okay, first of all, we all know these two people. I know that two of us don't remember one of them, but we know them. Fabian, I know you don't remember, but you're engaged to Nina Martin. Patricia, I realize that you don't remember either, but you're dating Eddie Miller."

"How can I be engaged to someone I don't know?"

"And how am I dating someone I don't remember?"

"I'm getting to that!" Amber said, getting them both to shut up. After shooting Nina a smile, she continued. "Anyway, I'm assuming you remember Osiris? Yeah, well he cursed you guys last night. You don't remember the people who mean the most to you, breaking their hearts. Osiris wants to hurt Nina and Eddie as bad as he can, so this is one way he can achieve his goal."

"How do we reverse the curse?" Fabian asked after a second of silence.

Amber mulled it over. "You can try kissing Nina. In fairytales true love's kiss always breaks the curse."

Naturally, that didn't go over so well.

"I'm not kissing anyone I don't know!" Fabian yelled.

"And I'm not either," Patricia stated, glaring at me.

"Everyone shut the heck up!" Chloe yelled. "Now, Nina, explain this to me."

"Wait," Fabian interrupted. "You know her?"

"Of course I do! You two have been dating since school. I met her ten years ago on your graduation day! I helped you out when she broke off your engagement last month because she was trying to protect you. Come on, Fabian, you love her. You have since school. Don't you remember her?"

Fabian

"Fabian, you love her," Chloe said. "You have since school. Don't you remember her?"

I looked over at the woman everyone swore I knew. Strangely, I did feel like I knew her, but I didn't remember her. I gave her a sad smile, trying to show that I saw sorry.

"Maybe we could talk later," I suggested. "Get to know each other again."

"I'd like that," she said, smiling back.

After everyone understood what was going on, people went their own ways. Amber and Alfie went to go find their respective dates, Chloe went with Patricia and Eddie to try to get them to make up, and Nina stayed with me.

She sat in a chair across the room from me, not even making eye contact. I wondered what was going through her mind. Was she scared about the situation? Was she worried about what was going to happen? Was she angry that I didn't remember her? Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore and decided to say something.

"It's Nina, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about freaking out this morning. I should've acted different."

"No, you were right to freak out. If there was someone I didn't know in my bed, I would freak too."

"Well, let me make it up to you," I suggested. "I think there's a nice restaurant in the hotel we can go to tonight if you want."

Nina smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I'd like that. Thanks, Fabian. For everything," she added. "You don't have to do this. If you don't want to see me, since you don't really know me anymore, then that's fine."

I heard her words, but they didn't make sense. If we were really engaged, then why wasn't she fighting to get me to remember her? I mentally shook my head. She was trying to protect me from something, but I had no idea what.

"Nina, don't do this to me," I begged. "I'm trying to remember you, or get to know you, or remember you by getting to know you. I'm not sure which it is, but I can tell you that I do know that I know you. Now, I'm not going to let you run out or leave just because you're afraid. Can we please try this date tonight?"

"Sure. See you then?"

"Where are you going?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I want to see if Anubis is on our side. Maybe we can get him to help lift this curse."

"Don't get hurt," I said. It felt like I had said that several times to someone I cared about very much, but I couldn't remember who. When I looked over at her, she has a wide-eyed look of surprise on her face.

I knew then that I had said it to Nina several times before.

I knew then that it was Nina that I cared about.

Nina

"Anubis?" I called out warily. "Can I talk to you? It's important."

When I heard nothing but the wind through the trees, I immediately felt like an idiot. Did I actually think he was going to answer just because I called? Who was I to call on the god of funerals?

A soft laugh came from behind a tree, startling me. A teenage boy with happy brown eyes and Fabian's hair walked into view, a smile on his face. As he came closer, I noticed he was dressed in normal clothing –tee shirt and jeans –not the Egyptian skirt-thing he had been in the last time I had seen him.

"Good morning, Paragon," he greeted.

"Can you help me?" I begged. "Your uncle –"

"I know what my uncle did," Anubis said, cutting me off. "And I cannot reverse the curse. Although I do know how you can do so. It was like your blonde friend said: true love's kiss shall break the spell."

"So I have to get Fabian to kiss me? And that will break both curses, not just the one on Fabian, but Patricia, too?"

"Exactly. Once you break the curse, then I shall see what I can do about my uncle. I did not want to offer you immortality in the first place, so I am not upset."

I thought about it. "I'm not sure whether to feel complimented or insulted."

That got a laugh from the god. He went from regal looking to normal teenage-guy looking when he laughed. It was odd, but kind of neat how that happened.

"Well, seeing as it was a compliment, I suggest you should feel complimented," he suggested. "Now, go get ready for your date with your scholar. I'm sure you want to impress him."

"How do you know I have a date with Fabian?"

"I know everything about the Chosen One," he explained just before disappearing in a golden_ poof_.

I was really starting to hate how gods disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, after borrowing clothes from Amber and Kelly since it felt weird going into the room I shared with Fabian to get my clothes, I was waiting in Kelly's room for Fabian. Amber and Chloe had set up the whole date, even making Fabian come pick me up. I heard a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Fabian in a dress shirt and pants, holding a single orange rose.

"Hi," he said, holding the flower out to me. "Amber told me they were your favorite."

I took the flower graciously, smiling. "Well, at least you're honest. So, what are we doing?"

"Well, first we're going to eat, and then I have a surprise planned," Fabian said secretively.

"You know I hate surprises, right?"

"I had a feeling, yeah. Now let's go, our reservation is in a few minutes."

He led me down the hall to an elevator, which stopped on the ground floor. When we got out, Fabian pulled me to the doorway of a very nice restaurant, the one we were going to. After telling the guy at the front that we had a reservation, he led us to an out of the way table in the back, lit up by a pretty crystal chandelier.

"This is nice," I commented after the guy left.

"Yeah," Fabian replied, staring at the table. When I called him on it, he looked sheepish. "Sorry, I'm nervous. I mean, I feel like I should know you, but I don't remember you."

"It's okay. Something like this has happened before, remember? When we were looking for the Mask during high school and Senkarah cursed you while we were trying to complete the Song of Hathor?"

"Strange as it is, I do remember that," Fabian said. "I remember her messing with my memory, taking it all away just before I finished the Song with Patricia, but I don't remember you there."

"That's because of Osiris's curse. He doesn't want you to remember me at all. But Anubis told me that as soon as I can get rid of the curse, he can stop his uncle from ruining anything else."

"How do you break the curse?"

"It doesn't matter," I said to him, hiding the truth. He had to kiss me without me telling him that it was the only way to break his curse. And since this was Fabian we were talking about, then it might take about a month, which we didn't have.

During dinner, we managed to get each other to laugh and talk about random things that interested us, even though he had no idea what to ask me. Somehow, he managed to remember that I had the Eye of Horus locket that Sarah gave me and that my favorite color was lilac. We ended up having so much fun that I was reluctant to leave when we were done eating.

After Fabian paid for our meal, he led me outside to a small, secluded garden filled with tropical flowers and palm trees. Wondering what we were doing here, I followed him through the leafy plants and to a tiny, private spot drenched in moonlight. It was beautiful.

Fabian looked at me, stars in his eyes. What the heck? He barely knew me. Shouldn't I be the one to be all star-y eyed at him? He took my hand in his, turning from the scene in front of him.

"Nina, I know that I don't remember you, but I know that I love you. I wish I could remember the times we spent together, but I know that even if this curse isn't lifted, then we can create new memories," he said.

Slowly, just enough to be sweet without being annoying, Fabian, leaned in close to me. His lips were just an inch from mine, his eyes almost closed. I closed mine, wanting him to lean forward just an inch more.

In an explosion of love and passion, Fabian leaned close and pressed his lips to mine. We kissed like the world was on fire, like fireworks were going off in our hearts. When we finally broke apart, breathing deeply, Fabian's eyes widened in surprise and bliss.

"I remember," he whispered. "I remember you."

"You remember everything?" I asked in shock. Anubis had been right?

"Yeah, I do. I remember that your gran came to Anubis House when we were in school and had me write you a poem, that you are my best friend and my one true love, and that I would never be able to go through the rest of my days if you weren't with me. I remember that I love you, and I would give my life for you."

And as Fabian told me how he felt, my heart seemed to soar to the stars, becoming lighter than the crisp air that surrounded us that night.

Fabian remembered and loved me, and there was nothing else I could ask for.

* * *

**Aw! Fabina dates! Anyway, next chapter Chloe gets her first ever POV! I thought it was about time for her to have her own POV. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is going to be a shorter chapter. I'm sorry, but it is. And, as always, this story is dedicated to my wonderful sis. *grins cheerfully* Enjoy Chapter four: Two Days Before.**

* * *

Chapter four: Two Days Before

Patricia

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache. Ugh, why did my head hurt? I sat up with a hand to my head, looking around for Eddie, hoping he could help me. Wait, Eddie? I remembered Eddie? I remembered Eddie!

I jumped out of bed and rushed out of the room, not caring that I was still in my pajamas. Eddie had stayed in the same room as Alfie last night after I offered to let Kelly stay with me. She had been asleep on the couch when I had left. When I got to Alfie and Eddie's room, I knocked very loudly on the door.

Eddie opened the door, looking rumpled and very adorable. When he saw me, he frowned a little, probably wondering why I was there. I launched myself at him, grabbing him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around me, a little confused, but still willing to return the hug.

"What was that for?" he asked when I let him go. "You don't know me."

I smiled. "Actually, I do. You are Eddie Miller, also known as Eddison Sweet. You are a world-renowned author of the Protectors series, based on Sibuna's adventures. You're a great guy who I love. I call you Weaselface, Slimeball, and Cockroach. I remember you!"

I hugged him again, and we stood there happily, just hugging, until someone behind Eddie cleared their throat. I looked over Eddie's shoulder and saw Alfie standing there, looking at us oddly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Trixie? Are you an alien?" he asked, staring at me suspiciously.

I laughed. "You and your alien obsessions. No, I'm still Patricia. I'm just in a good mood."

"I'll say," Eddie said, smirking down at me. I laughed again and wrapped him in another hug. This was really out of character for me, but I didn't care. I remembered Eddie!

Chloe

That morning, I woke up in the hotel room and stared at the ceiling. There was no way that any of this was really happening. Egyptian gods weren't real; my sister-in-law wasn't the Chosen One of Anubis; Osiris hadn't stolen her voice or Fabian and Patricia's memories of Nina and Eddie.

There was no way.

But strangely, there was a part of me that wanted to believe it. I had always wanted to know that there was something else out there. I had always wanted proof that there was something paranormal or supernatural in the world. I had always been the strange one in my school, the one that people thought was a bit mad because I wanted to believe.

Now that I was faced with undeniable proof that the Egyptian gods were real, I didn't know what to make of it. Should I believe it or ignore it? No, I had to believe in the tales now. If I didn't, then I would be turning my back on the very way that I had spent years acting. I would be turning my back on myself, so to speak.

I eventually got up and got dressed. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to someone who knew about all this. I really needed to talk to someone who would believe me when I told them what was going through my mind.

I needed to talk to Fabian.

We hadn't really talked much since he got engaged to Nina, though neither of us had consciously made the decision not to talk to each other. I was busy with school and Fabian was working all the time. I was living in England and Fabian was living in America. I was working my tail off to get into the Frobisher-Smythe Academy and Fabian was working hard to be able to support him and Nina without her help, even though she had a well paying job.

We were totally different, but we were still friends as well as siblings. I knew that he would understand just what I was dealing with right now: the two parts of myself, hope and logic, waging war inside my mind.

I left my room, the door swinging shut behind me, and held my head high as I marched to Fabian's room, only one thought on my mind. I needed to talk to my brother, and I needed to talk to him now. I raised my hand and knocked on the door with three quick raps.

The door opened, revealing a very tired Fabian. His hair was messed up, flattened against his head as if he'd been sleeping on it and his –I had to bite down a snicker –pajamas had the Superman emblem on the shirt. God, my brother was such a geek.

"What do you want?" Fabian asked, sleep prominent in his voice.

"We need to talk," I told him as I took hold of his wrist and pulled him out of his room. Fabian let out a squeak of protest that I ignored as we walked down the hall. When we got to my room, Fabian gave me an odd look as I threw open the door and marched inside, my hand still gripping his wrist. I made Fabian sit down on the lone chair in the room before I said anything. He fell onto the chair with an 'oomph,' which was actually a little funny.

"We need to talk," I said, taking a seat on the bed.

"About what, Chloe? It's seven a.m. Why couldn't this wait until, I don't know, eleven?"

I sighed. How was I going to explain this to him? I decided to just wing it. "Well, it's about . . . the whole Sibuna thing."

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure if I should believe it or not," I admitted. "I mean, you know I've always liked reading myths and such, but then logic pops up and tells me that what you said is impossible. I know that you wouldn't lie to me, but I'm still not sure."

Fabian's expression turned from annoyance to understanding in the blink of an eye. He gave a small smile before saying anything.

"I know this must sound mad," he told me, "but it's not. During Nina's first year at Anubis House we had to find, put together, and protect the Cup of Ankh. In her second year, we had to find the Mask of Anubis for the spirit of Senkarah. In the year she was supposed to have her third year at Anubis House, we had to stop Robert Frobisher-Smythe from unleashing Ammut. Then when we went back for the reunion last month Senkarah came back and wanted the Mask and the Cup. It all happened, it was all real, and it wasn't just a bunch of strange kids playing pranks on each other. Trust me."

I thought about what he said. "Wait, that sounds a lot like Eddie's books."

Fabian looked taken aback. "You read Eddie's books? When did you read them?"

I bowed my head shamefully. "About a year ago. I found the first one in the bookstore and bought it because the author sounded familiar. If I'd known that they were real and about you guys, I would've told you."

"Then you know everything that happened," Fabian said logically. As he realized what he said, he blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh crap."

I laughed as I remembered he was in the book. Which character was Fabian? It must have been Falin. The character acted exactly like my brother. I laughed again as I realized Nathalie must have been Nina.

"Well, I never really wanted to know all about how you and Nina got together, but I have to admit it was sweet. When I was reading the book, I was actually hoping that 'Falin' and 'Nathalie,'" I said, using air quotes "would get together. At least you guys did. Now that I think about it, I should have realized it. You act exactly like the character in the book."

Fabian buried his face in his hands. "This is awful," he muttered.

I laughed again. "Well, I better go thank Eddie for giving me a way to embarrass you."

Before Fabian could say or do anything, I stood up and hurried out the door. He dashed after me, yelling one thing.

"CHLOE!"

Eddie

When Fabian's sixteen year old sister came running down the hall, I thought something Sibuna-y was up. No one runs down the hall at seven in the morning without a good reason. But when I saw Fabian chasing after her, I knew it was probably just sibling stuff.

"Chloe, don't you dare!" Fabian called as his sister ran up to me.

She turned and sneered at him before facing me. "Hey Eddie," she said, way too cheerful for anyone this early.

"Um, hey Chloe," I said, not really understanding why she was talking to me.

"I read your books," she continued. "That's kind of why Fabian's ticked."

"I'm not upset," Fabian said breathlessly as he caught up to his sister. "It's more . . . embarrassment than anything . . . else. Eddie, why'd you have to . . . write about my and . . . Nina's relationship?"

I smirked at him as I realized why Fabian didn't want his sister to read the books. I had written all about 'Fabina,' 'Amfie,' 'Jara,' and 'Peddie.' Damn those couple names. I hated it when Amber had squealed 'Peddie!' when Patricia and I showed up to visit her and Jerome once a few years ago. It was so annoying.

"What good is a book without something to embarrass your friends with?" I asked innocently. "Besides, most of my good reviews were about 'Natalin,' so suck it up. Oh, and I hope you know that I'm writing another book."

"You're what?!" Fabian cried, fully recovered.

Chloe looked at him with a full-on Cheshire cat smile. Yikes, the girl even scared me, something that wasn't easy to do. She reached up and hit Fabian on the back of the head.

"Wake up!" she chirped. "You heard him; he's writing another book. I, for one, would love to know what it's about." Chloe looked at me pointedly.

"The reunion," I stated simply. "And I might write another after that, as well, about Fabian and Nina's wedding. Sibuna-related crap has been happening ever since the reunion."

"Well what did you expect?" Nina asked, scaring us. She had apparently been walking down the hall and heard everything. "When Anubis House gets together, Sibuna is needed to solve a mystery. It happens every time."

"Too true," I said.

"Wait a minute," Fabian interjected. "Don't we get a say in the wedding book? What if we don't want you to write it?"

"I say let him," Nina said, slinging an arm over Fabian's shoulder. "If Edie wants to write about the last couple of days, I think he should. We did tell him he could write about us."

"I guess so," Fabian said sullenly. _Pushover,_ I thought gleefully.

Now all I need was my computer.

Third Person POV

For the rest of the day, everyone was happy. Eddie started writing while Patricia started working on a cover, Alfie and Kelly went out for lunch, Amber and Jerome went shopping –much to his distress –Mara spent the day reading, Chloe Googled Egyptian gods, and Fabian and Nina spent the whole day watching movies and snuggling. For now, everything was good.

But these were the old Anubis residents. Nothing could stay good while they were together.

And that was about to be proven true.

* * *

**Okay, so Eddie's writing two more books! Maybe I'll include some of what he's working on in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. At least everyone got their memory back. Oh, and something will be done about Osiris, so don't think he gets off so easily. Let's just say that some family intervention pays off. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, this is dedicated to my sister! I can only say that a few more times because the story only has a few more chapters. I think I might make it two or three more chapters long if I can. But don't hold your breath for anywhere near a Chapter ten. Anyway, enjoy Chapter five: One Day Before.**

* * *

Chapter five: One Day Before

Nina

The next morning, after everything had been resolved with the memory thing and we were all pretty much happy, Fabian and I were planning on taking a walk later with Eddie and Patricia, a near miracle. Patricia hated cheesy walks, but somehow Eddie had managed to convince her to go.

I ran a hand through my hair as I went through the three or four boxes I had in my room. I had been so distracted by the whole Osiris thing for the last few days that I hadn't even thought about my wedding. I still wasn't freaking out or anything, but I was trying to go through what I had and figure out if I'd missed anything.

Nope, I decided about an hour later. I had everything I needed. I had the decorations for the reception, the decorations for the ceremony, the flowers, the presents for the bridesmaids, everything.

A knock sounded on the door and Fabian, Eddie, and Patricia came in. I smiled as I got up and followed them out the door. I guess I had been a little late for our walk. As we all walked together, both Patricia and Eddie joked around about everything.

As we walked back to the hotel, I thought I heard Patricia mutter something about a surprise party to Eddie, but I could've been wrong. After a few minutes' walk, I opened the door to my room and was surprised when my locket started to glow.

"What the . . . ?" I trailed off, holding up the locket. "What's going on?"

A light cough from the other side of the room caught my attention. I looked up and saw Anubis in the same jeans and tee shirt I had seen him in two days ago. He was sitting down in the chair by the desk, an open book in front of him.

"This is actually an interesting novel," he said, holding it up to show me the cover. It was Eddie's third book, _The Man in Time_. "It's nice to finally know what happened the year you left Anubis House. As to the name of the house, I find myself flattered."

I looked at the god and wondered what he was doing here. I decided to just ask him. When I did, he looked a little offended.

"I told you we would do something about Osiris after you broke his curse, didn't I? Well, we need your help. And the Osirian's help, of course."

"Who is this 'we' you keep talking about?" I asked, getting a little annoyed. "And why do you need my help? What can I do to a freakin god?"

If Anubis was upset at my tone, he didn't show it. Instead, he stood up and walked over to me. Anubis took my hand and a golden light rushed around us. As it faded, I felt lightheaded. What was that? Then I looked around.

I was in Eddie's room. He and Alfie were standing in front of me, staring with their mouths open in shock. Anubis reached out and grasped Eddie's arm while the golden light engulfed us again. When the light faded again, I saw that we were in the garden.

"What was that?" Eddie demanded, pulling his arm out of the god's grasp. Anubis let me go, too, as I started to move away.

"We needed to come to the garden as soon as we possibly could," Anubis clarified. "It was the quickest way."

Before I could say anything, a tall, exotic woman walked out from behind the tall leafy plants. I opened my mouth to lie about how we'd gotten out here when Anubis walked over to her and they gave each other a quick hug.

What?

The woman looked from the teenage god to Eddie and me, who were both giving her strange looks. She laughed, her face lighting up in delight.

"Anubis must have forgotten to tell you about me. I am Isis, Osiris' wife. You must be the Paragon and the Osirian."

That explained it. Now that I was paying attention, I could tell that the woman, Isis, radiated power. She approached Eddie and me, making us wary. What was she going to do? With a quick flick of her wrist, Isis engulfed us in a rainbow of light. What was it with Egyptian gods and bright lights?

When the light faded, we were all standing in a place I had thought I wouldn't be back in for a good sixty years. Isis, Anubis, Eddie, and I were in Osiris' judgment hall. The god of the dead himself was seated on his throne, glaring at us.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he demanded.

As Eddie and I cowered behind the other gods, Isis laughed. "Osiris, you have meddled long enough. We gods do not mess with human affairs. You have crossed too many lines. If you do not stop immediately, Anubis and I shall have Horus make you see sense."

Apparently the threat of Horus interfering with Osiris' actions was bad enough. Osiris glared at his wife and nephew before turning his gaze to Eddie and me.

"Fine," he said eventually. "I shall leave the pathetic humans alone. They will be back in a few decades anyway. Go back to your wedding, Chosen One, and to your writing, Osirian." Osiris almost spat the words 'Chosen One' and 'Osirian.'

Isis gave the blue god of the dead a blazing smile before surrounding Eddie and I with the rainbow of light. The light faded to reveal the garden of the hotel. Now I was really lightheaded and confused. What had just happened? Was it all over?

Isis redirected her smile to Eddie and me. "I will personally make sure my husband does not bother you two again," she said. "Have fun at your wedding, Nina. And save me some cake. I have found I am partial to cake."

Before I could say anything, the goddess vanished in a puff of multi-colored smoke. Gods were so confusing. Eddie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Maybe it was the stress and fright of the last hour. Maybe it was the fact that we were free from Osiris' wrath. Maybe it was just the occurrences of the last few days. Whatever reason it was, we couldn't seem to stop laughing, even as we made our way back inside.

* * *

When I found Fabian, he was deep in conversation with Amber in our room. They both stopped talking as I came into the room, still chuckling under my breath. They gave me questioning glances as I plopped down beside Fabian.

"Nina, why are you laughing?" Amber asked.

I smiled. "It's over. Osiris is leaving us alone."

Amber let out a squeal. "Yay! Now you can still have a bachelorette party tonight!"

I blushed as Amber started to talk about the two different clubs in the area before she realized Fabian was still in the room. Amber shut up as Fabian asked me a question.

"How do you know he's gone?" he asked.

I sighed. "Well, it's actually a little confusing. Anubis showed up and teleported me to Eddie's room, where Eddie had been talking to Alfie. We vanished in a golden light and ended up in the garden, where we met Isis. Then Isis took us all to Osiris' judgment hall, where she confronted him and threatened to involve Horus if he didn't stop messing with Eddie and me. Isis took Eddie and me back to the garden and told us Osiris wouldn't mess with us again and asked me to save her a piece of cake, oddly enough."

Fabian looked at me strangely. "Do you think that means she's coming to the wedding?"

I thought about it. "Huh. Maybe she is. I guess she can come if she wants."

"Well," Amber interrupted, "this is great and all, but we need to get you ready."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Ready for what?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "For your party of course. Mara said she didn't want to come, so it's going to be you, me, and Patricia because Chloe legally can't come. Oh, and Fabian, Eddie wants to see you."

"O . . . kay?" he said.

After Amber forced Fabian from the room, she turned to me. Uh, oh, I knew that look. She was going to force me to sit down and stay still while she fixed my hair and makeup.

This wasn't going to be very fun.

Amber

Later that night, around nine or so, Nina, Patricia, and I were at one of the only clubs in town. I was super excited for this. Finally, I was going to get Nina to dance without making her dance with Fabian. Normally she refused to dance without him because they could embarrass themselves together, but this was a girls' night. Nina was going to dance if I had to force her myself.

She seemed very out of place as we all took our seats at the bar. I rolled my eyes when the bartender looked to us for our orders and she didn't say anything.

"She'll have a strawberry daiquiri," I told him. "And I'll have one, too."

Patricia ordered some sort of vodka-mix drink, and Nina turned to me.

"Amber, I haven't drunk anything alcoholic since my twenty-first birthday," Nina said. "Seriously, why do I have to have a drink?"

Patricia snickered. "Seriously? Nina, this is your last day as Nina Martin. Tomorrow you'll be Nina Rutter. So we're celebrating, and when adults celebrate, they have at least one drink."

"Patricia, I'm not even having alcohol at the wedding. Well, others can, but I'm not. So why should I drink?"

I got fed up with Nina's protests. "Just take the drink, Nina! I'll even pay for it."

She sighed as the bartender placed the drink in front of her. With much coaxing, I got her to take a sip. She actually seemed to like it. After a few minutes of meaningless chitchat, I suggested dancing. Naturally, that didn't go over so well for the bride to be.

"No, no, no," she protested. "I am not dancing. I don't dance."

Patricia and I ignored her objections and pulled her out to the dance floor. Geesh, the American woman was almost completely opposed to fun. It was maddening. After a few seconds of standing there, Nina actually started to move to the beat. I was sure hell had just put in a skating rink.

Patricia apparently felt the same way. "A snowball has just been thrown in Hades," she joked as Nina swayed to the music. "You're dancing without Fabian or anyone pestering you for ten minutes!"

Nina blushed, but she didn't say anything. Smart girl. No one would be able to beat Patricia Williamson in an insult-war. Except maybe Eddie. He might be able to win on a good day.

After we all danced for a while, maybe three or four songs, we unanimously decided it was time for a break. We sat down at a table near the edge of the room and started talking about the next day. We all had our dresses –which were adorable –and we were all going to decorate. It had already been decided that Fabian and Patricia would switch rooms tonight because of the whole 'groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding' thing. Neither of them were very happy about it, but it was only for one night.

For the rest of the night, we danced, we talked, and we had fun. Patricia and I had even managed to get Nina out of her shell a little bit. But like Cinderella, the party ended at midnight and we walked out of the club still chatting about the guy who had obviously been hitting on Patricia.

We hopped in a cab and went back to the hotel, looking forward to the next day. Nina's wedding was going to be fun.

* * *

**Okay, so Osiris is taken care of. Yeah, it was a little dull and not the huge battle or confrontation like you were probably expecting. But hey, next chapter is the day of Nina's wedding! Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is –again –dedicated to my sister, even though she got married over a month ago. I've been putting off writing this chapter for so long, but I can't do that anymore. It has to be written. So, without further ado, enjoy Chapter six: The Day Of.**

* * *

Chapter six: The Day Of

Nina

When I woke up the next morning, I almost freaked out. I was getting married today. I was getting _married_ today! This was my last morning as Nina Martin. Tonight morning I'd be Nina Rutter. I looked over at the couch where Patricia was sound asleep and I threw a pillow at her.

"Wake up!" I called, standing. "We've got work to do."

Patricia grumbled something that I was sure was an insult as she got up and grabbed her clothes. I tossed her a red tank top with sparkly letters that read "Bridesmaid." She glanced at it once before setting in on top of the pile.

After Patricia disappeared into the bathroom, I grabbed my clothes and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tee shirt with "Bride" written on it in sparkly letters. Amber had insisted that the matching shirts had sparkles on them, and, me being the nice person I was, I caved. After Patricia and I were dressed, we both went out to the garden to meet Amber and Chloe.

"EEEP!" Amber squealed, rushing over to grab me in a hug. "You're getting married today! We have got _so _much work to do!"

I rolled my eyes. Yep, this was classic Amber. After I made sure everything that we needed was outside, all four of us got to work. Everyone a job to do: I was setting up the ceremony part, Amber and Patricia were in charge of the reception, and Chloe was the go-between. She pretty much helped with anything that needed done. I could tell she didn't like it, but it had to be done.

By lunch, I was getting frazzled, misplacing everything and basically running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Where was that stupid runner?! I called out to Chloe, not for the first time.

"Chloe, have you seen the runner?" I yelled, begging silently that she knew where it was.

"It's on one of the chairs in the front row," Chloe yelled back. When I looked over at her, I was a little guilty I'd asked her anything. Chloe was on top of a ladder, hanging a length of red fabric on the branches of a tree.

I called out my thanks, heading to the front row to get the runner. Thankfully the rolled-up-orange-carpet-thingy was there. I knew that most runners were white, but I thought that I'd change the tradition a little bit. I unraveled it and pulled it down the aisle, setting some stones I'd painted red along the edges to keep it in place.

After that was done, I went to setting up the arch. It was a little tough doing it myself, but Chloe was helping Amber set up tables and Patricia was hanging lights over the dance floor. I struggled to get the ribbon and flower covered arch to stay up, but once I got it, I smiled. Now all that was left was the rest of the reception area.

Fabian

I was woken up that morning by Eddie hitting me repeatedly with a pillow.

"OW!" I cried, bolting up. Wait, why was I in Eddie's room? Then I remembered. I was getting married today. Holy crap, Nina and I were getting married today.

Eddie smirked, hitting me once more. "Dude, I know you're not exactly a light sleeper, but come on; I hit you like five times before you woke up! Now get up and get ready; Yacker gave me a list of crap we've got to do today."

"What?" I asked, my mind still a little fuzzy from sleep. "What stuff?"

Eddie chuckled. "That's what I'd asked when she gave me the list and detailed instructions of what to do. It's like she thinks I'm an idiot. Anyway, apparently, we've got some things we need to do. I'm picking up the cake, Alfie has to get the–" Eddie broke off and looked at the piece of paper in his hand before continuing "the boutonnières, whatever those are, and you've got to pick up the tuxes. So let's get moving!"

I sighed, knowing that Eddie wasn't going to leave me alone until I got up. So I stood, grabbed my clothes, and made my way into the bathroom. A few minutes later I came back out, dressed and ready to go.

"Okay," Eddie said, going back over his list. "Apparently the cake shop opens at noon, and I'm not allowed to get the cake until four, so I'm free for most of the day. The flower shop –we're wearing flowers? –the flower shop doesn't open until one, so that's when Alfie needs to go. And the tux rental place doesn't open until two, so that's when you go."

"So why did you wake me up?" I questioned, glaring at my best man.

"Because there's someone outside the door who says he knows you," Eddie stated. "But since I don't know him, I'm not letting him in. You can go get murdered by a psycho the day of your wedding. I'm not dying; I haven't even asked Patricia to marry me yet."

"So you're going to ask her to marry you?" I asked as I headed toward the door. Who could be here?

"Yeah, I think so. I just have to find the perfect time, and the perfect way. I know she says she doesn't like the romantic crap, but she secretly loves it, so I've got to do something that's romantic and casual all at the same time. I'm screwed."

I chuckled as I reached for the door handle. "Yeah, you're screwed." When I opened the door, I got a huge surprise.

"Hey bro!" Gordon Hollows greeted, striding inside with a cocky grin on his face. "Congrats on getting married today!"

"Who're you?" Eddie asked. I got the feeling that this wasn't the first time he'd asked the question.

"I'm Fabian's friend from New York," Gordon explained. "I flew in yesterday and now I'm here. I'm the other groomsman. You must be Alfie."

"Eddie," he corrected. "I'm Eddie Miller."

Gordon's eyes got huge. "Eddison Miller, author of the Protectors Trilogy? Dude, I love those books! Are you working on anything else?"

Eddie grinned. "Yeah, actually I am. I'm working on sort of a ten year reunion of the characters where one of the old bad guys comes back to get the Mask and the Cup . . ."

As the two dove into a conversation about the book –and technically Sibuna's lives –I had only one thought: _I think Eddie just stole my friend_.

Amber

"Ohmigosh, our dresses look amazing!" I squealed as Nina showed us our bridesmaids dress. It was a knee length strapless chiffon dress with a straight neckline. Translation: perfection. I loved the color most of all. It was a coppery red that shimmered when it moved. Nina had picked out the perfect dress for all of us; the style would compliment all of our figures and the color wouldn't make us look too pale or too dark or anything.

"I like it," Chloe commented. "It's pretty."

"I don't like dresses, but they look nice," Patricia said. "But I don't have to wear flowers in my hair or anything, do I?"

Nina laughed. "No, but you have to carry a bouquet. I made them myself. They're blue lotuses with a different colored ribbon for each of you. Amber, you have pink, Patricia, you have red, and Chloe, you have silver."

Patricia sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to wear them in my hair."

I clapped happily. Yay, I had a pink ribbon around my flowers! Even though I was twenty-eight, I still loved pink. After Nina closed up the bag that held the dress she showed us, she opened up another, longer bag. I knew instinctively that this was her wedding dress.

I gasped in shock when I saw her dress. Nina actually picked a pretty dress! It was a floor length strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, a full skirt, and a beaded belt encircling the waist. It was perfect for Nina.

"You're going to be the prettiest bride ever," I said, giving my best friend a hug. "And of course we're going to be the most fabulous bridesmaids ever."

Nina laughed. "Thanks Amber. And thank you guys too. I couldn't have gotten everyone done without you."

Patricia scoffed at Nina's thanks, but I caught the small smile that formed on her face. Trixie has a soft side? It must have come out after the reunion. Chloe smiled and gave Nina a quick hug, too.

"Okay," I said. "This has been fun, but now the real work begins."

"What real work?" Chloe asked, tilting her head in confusion.

I grinned evilly.

"The makeup and hair, of course."

* * *

**And that concludes House of Wedding.**

**Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys. I'm even excited for their wedding, and I'm the one who's coming up with the whole thing. But hey, an author can get excited over their own work, right? The next chapter will probably be the last one, but it will be the wedding! I didn't want to put it in this chapter because I wanted it to have its own chapter. Is that stupid? If it is, oh well. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is it. This is the last chapter (almost, anyway *heehee*). This is when everything comes together. As always, this story is dedicated to my wonderful sister, who I hope actually read this –if not, she never got her present. Everyone, please enjoy Chapter seven: The Wedding.**

* * *

Chapter seven: The Wedding

Nina

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe my eyes. Amber was a miracle worker. She actually made my hair behave and she curled it, pinning one side of it back with a floral pin with a connected birdcage that draped over half my face. My makeup was mostly natural, with just a hint of glimmer and shine. But it was my dress that I loved. I hadn't had anyone to go with me when I picked it out, so I wasn't sure if I should trust the sales lady, but I knew when I looked in the mirror now that I had made the right choice. I looked at my reflection again and smiled.

I was about to go to my wedding.

"You look amazing," Amber complimented. "Fabian will probably pass out from shock when he sees you."

My smile grew. "No, he'd probably just stutter out a compliment that no one would be able to understand," I joked, playing with the end of my hair.

"Nah," Chloe laughed from behind Amber. "He's gonna cry."

Patricia chuckled. "I think he'll do what Nina said and stutter out a compliment. In fact, I'd bet on it."

"You're on," Eddie said, walking inside the room. "Five bucks says he'll cry."

"Deal," Patricia smirked. "But when I win, you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," Eddie said sarcastically. Then he turned his attention to me. "You look great Nina."

My smile grew yet again. "Thanks Eddie. You clean up good."

It was the truth. Eddie had his hair spiked as usual, but it didn't look so out of place with what he was wearing. He was in a black tux with a white shirt and black shoes and a small boutonnière made of orange and red flowers pinned to the front of his coat.

"You girls look great too," I added, looking at my bridesmaids. Amber, Patricia, and Chloe all looked fantastic. So fantastic in fact that I was a little worried that they would outshine me on my own wedding day. My thoughts must have been all over my face because Amber lit into me for it.

"We're not going to upstage you," she said in a confident voice. "You're the only one that people will be looking at today. Trust me, you look flawless."

I took another look in the mirror before casting a glance at the clock. It was five o'clock; time to go. With butterflies in my stomach, I started ushering people out of the room and down the hall. Amber giggled, seeing me in a semi-frazzled state, but I didn't care at the moment. We had to get down to the garden.

When we came to the open door, I shooed Eddie into line and nodded to Amber. She signaled the guy who was in charge of the music and he started playing the song I'd chosen for the wedding party. It was the music for one scene from the ballet _Sleeping Beauty_. Amber stepped out, linking arms with Eddie –I had to physically stop myself from laughing at the brief look of disgust on both their faces –and walked down the aisle.

Patricia was next, walking down with Alfie. Again, I had to stop myself from laughing from the looks on their faces. Chloe and Gordon walked out after them. Though she didn't really know him, she put on a smile. Chloe was one of the best actresses I'd ever seen.

Next it was my turn. The music switched from the ballet to the traditional wedding march. I gripped my bouquet tightly and started walking out to the garden. Everyone stood as I walked toward where the wedding party was waiting. When I caught a glimpse of Fabian, the look on his face had my heart skip a beat. He was looking at me with pure joy on his face, love glimmering in his eyes.

I walked up to him, hearing him stutter out a compliment that I couldn't understand. I heard Patricia mutter "Eddie owes me five bucks" under her breath, which made me grin. This actually wasn't so bad.

"We have gathered here today to witness the union of these two young people in holy matrimony," the justice of the peace intoned loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I stifled the urge to glare at everyone and silently threaten them not to say anything. I heard no sound; not even the crickets were chirping. When a decent amount of time had passed, the justice went along with his speech. I didn't hear most of it, but when it came time to read our vows I was completely aware of what was going on.

"Nina," Fabian started, reading off a small piece of paper. "I've loved you for over a decade. When I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat. That night at prom had been the best night of my life, and every moment with you has been even better than the last. We've been through so much together, dealing with ups and downs that we always manage to get through when we're with each other. I'd go to the afterlife with you" he said with a grin. Only the Sibunas understood his joke, but it made me smile. "My favorite place is wherever you are. I will love you until the world ends, until the stars quit shining, and until Amber goes out for a book instead of a pair of shoes." Everyone laughed at that one, even Amber. "Nina, I promise I'll always love you."

I hadn't realized I'd started crying until it was my turn to speak. When I did, I had to restart because no one could understand me.

"Fabian, when I first met you, you were the only one who was kind to me. You promised that you would never give up on me, and you've kept that promise every single day. I've loved you for a dozen years, and I know that I'll love you for dozens more. My favorite night had been prom, when I first realized that you loved me like I loved you. When I see you, my heart flutters; when you smile at me, I feel warm inside. I love you, and no one and nothing can change that."

I heard several aw's coming from the guests, the loudest from Amber. I smiled at Fabian, who was beaming at me. The justice started speaking again, and he instructed us to give each other the rings. I slipped the gold wedding ring over Fabian's finger, and he repaid the favor. Once we had the rings on, the justice continued the rest of his speech.

"Fabian Rutter, do you take Nina Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Fabian vowed, smiling.

"Nina Martin, do you take Fabian Rutter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I beamed at Fabian. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Fabian's smile grew, if that were even possible. We met in the middle, our first kiss as a married couple. It was wonderful and magical and spectacular and over much too soon. When we pulled back, everyone cheered for us. I laughed as Amber threw her arms around Fabian and me, hugging us tightly. We managed to pry her off and started walking back down the aisle, making our way to where we were taking pictures.

Amber came running after us, dragging Eddie with her. Well, they were supposed to be walking together, so I guess that meant that they had to be running together too. I laughed as Patricia started running to catch up with Eddie, pulling Alfie along. Chloe and Gordon came running too. I supposed everyone was running down the aisle today.

We lined up for pictures, first with just Fabian and I. Amber was our photographer for after the ceremony, so she started by posing us together in the traditional poses. We hugged, we kissed, Fabian even picked me up bridal style and held me up for a few seconds before he dropped me and we both went down.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, struggling to sit up. "Why'd you drop me?"

Fabian chuckled, watching me in amusement. "Well it wasn't on purpose."

He helped me to my feet and Amber decided she had enough couple photos. She then took some of the groomsmen and Fabian, but they acted stupid in one too many for her tastes. I personally didn't care; the pictures looked funny. Then it was the bridesmaids' turn. Amber handed the camera to Joy, who had volunteered to help, and threatened to kill her if the camera got messed up in anyway.

"I'm not going to ruin your camera," Joy promised. She took a few photos before she decided she wanted one of the Sibunas together. I was put in the center, with Fabian to my right, Amber to my left, Patricia beside Fabian, Eddie next to Patricia, and Alfie beside Amber.

All of us grinned, put our hands over our right eyes, and cried "SIBUNA!" Joy clicked the button and the flash went off. After several more minutes of picture taking, Amber decided we had enough and we all went to the reception.

"Here comes the bride!" Amber shouted as Fabian and I walked into the reception area. I felt a little shy when everyone stared at me, but Fabian's arm around my waist had me feeling a little less self-conscious. We made our way to the bridal party's table and took our seats. When everyone was sitting down and the group had dissolved into chatter, Fabian turned to me.

"You're amazing, you know," he whispered to me.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Well, you're pretty amazing yourself."

"Nah, I'm just me."

I gave him a playful shove. "Yes, you are you. And being Fabian Rutter is a very amazing thing to be."

Fabian smiled at me. "Well, so is Nina Rutter."

For a second I was confused, but then I remembered I'd just gotten married. I wasn't Nina Martin anymore; I was Nina Rutter. "Wow, I'd actually forgotten about that for a second. Huh. Nina Rutter."

Fabian laughed. "You really forgot we just got married? Really?"

I giggled too. "Okay, so it was more like I'd forgotten my last name changed. I still remember we're married, Fabian."

That seemed to make sense to him. We chatted, laughed, and basically had fun for a while. After about ten minutes, Amber called for the first dance.

"It's time for the first dance you guys!" she chirped into the microphone. "Nina, Fabian, come onto the dance floor before I drag you out here myself."

I laughed at Amber, but stood up anyway. This could be fun.

Fabian

When Amber called us out to the dance floor, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment, but Nina grinned and pulled me along. We strode out to the center of the dance floor, and I wrapped my arms around Nina's waist as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I had no idea what song Amber had chosen –she had insisted picking the song we danced to –so it was a surprise when the song we danced to at prom, the party after we had first found the Mask, and at re-prom started playing over the reception.

_It's the things you do for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

_It's everything you are, you're my shining star_

_No matter where you are_

Nina smiled. "I should've known Amber would use this song."

I grinned back at her. "It's classic Amber," I agreed. We started slowly turning and swaying to the music, dancing with each other. All the times we had danced to this flew through my mind, making my smile grow.

Prom: Nina had looked so beautiful, and I had finally gotten the courage to tell her so.

The party after we found the Mask: I finally got the courage to ask Nina back out, and she had said yes.

Re-prom: We had been surrounded by our favorite people, in our favorite place on earth, and I had thought nothing could be better than that night.

But this time, this dance, surpassed every one of them. This was the one dance I wished would last forever. As we danced together, I swore the stars grew brighter.

The song ended mush too soon for my liking, but when it did Nina and I went back to the table and sat with our friends. After a few minutes, some of the guests came to say hi. My parents were the first ones to come up.

"Well," my father said, "congratulations you two."

Mum laughed. "What your father means is we're glad you two got married. And Nina dear, you look wonderful."

Nina blushed bright pink as she said "Thank you, Mrs. Rutter."

Mum laughed again. "Well, we're both Mrs. Rutter now Nina. And as I've told you before, call me Jane."

Nina smiled softly as she said "Thank you, Jane. It's very kind of you."

"You're welcome," Mum said. "And Fabian, you look so handsome. I can remember back when you were only three and–"

"Mum!" I interrupted, my face feeling hot. "Not now, please!"

Mum seemed to understand because she said "Oh, sorry Fabian. I guess we'll just talk about that next time we see you."

"Okay Mum. Thanks."

When my parents left, Nina started laughing. I didn't want to laugh, but Nina's enthusiasm was contagious, and soon we were both gasping for breath. After we finally calmed down, someone else came over and told us congratulations. When people finally stopped coming over, I pulled Nina across the reception area and behind the huge group of flowers.

"Wow," Nina whispered in awe. "This is beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," I said, looking at where we were. We were in a secluded part of the garden, with palm trees and flowering bushes walling off the rest of the crowd. The moon had just come out, casting a silvery glow around everything.

"So," Nina said after we'd been standing there a while. "What do you think will happen next? I mean, this is probably the last time everyone from Anubis House will be together. What'll we do when Amber, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, and even Jerome is gone?"

"We'll visit," I stated simply. "Personally, I think ten years is too long to wait to see your best friends again. We can visit everyone once a year or we can set up a little get-together in the summers or something. We won't stay separated forever."

Nina grinned as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her next to me. We spent a while just looking at the night sky, and I found myself wondering if the stars were looking back down at us. Stranger things had happened.

When we finally went back to the party, Amber was waiting on us. She pulled us over to the huge wedding cake and told us it was time to cut said cake. I sighed, but Nina and I cut two small slices from it anyway while Amber was taking a picture.

Nina grinned evilly at me when she had her slice in her hand. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Nina," I said in a warning tone. "What are you–"

SPLAT!

I got a face full of cake. Hmm, not exactly how I wanted to eat the cake, but I had to admit it tasted pretty good. I tried to hit Nina with my piece, but unfortunately she ducked and it hit Patricia.

"RUTTER!" she yelled, picking up a glass of water. Uh oh. I'd never been at the receiving end of Patricia's water-dumps, but I knew that I didn't want to be. So I did what any sensible person would do; I ran. Everyone was laughing as Patricia chased me around, a glass of water still in her hand. Eventually she gave up, but she still glared at me as she tried to wipe the cake out of her hair. Oops.

After the cake-fiasco, Nina and I ended up standing by the edge of the room, just watching the people. I saw Chloe, who was talking to Amber excitedly, Jerome and Alfie, who were whispering about something –that made me a little nervous –Patricia and Eddie, who seemed to be insulting each other lovingly, and Mara and Gordon, who were talking to each other interestedly. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

Then I noticed someone I didn't know. She was exotic looking, like the people I'd met in Egypt, and she held herself like a queen. I nudged Nina and asked her if she knew the woman. Maybe Nina had invited her?

"She actually came," Nina said softly. "I can't believe it; Isis actually came to our wedding."

"That's Isis?" I asked. "That isn't how I thought she'd look."

Nina tugged at my arm, pulling me over to the goddess. Isis smiled kindly at us when we got to her.

"You make a stunning bride, Paragon," she greeted. "And your scholar looks dashing, if I may say."

"I don't mean to be rude," Nina began, "but why are you here?"

Isis laughed kindheartedly. "I came to offer my congratulations of course. And to give you this." Before either of us could ask what is was, Isis gestured to the sky and some of the stars seemed brighter than before. It took me a second, but I found a message in the sky.

_The Paragon and her Chosen_

"Oh my gosh," Nina breathed. "That's beautiful. Thank you, Isis. It's amazing."

Isis smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Paragon. I would advise taking one of those –what are they called –photographs, because it will only last one night, though they will be back once a year. Now I must be off. Osiris does not know I am gone, and we are all still trying to keep him from coming back and messing with you. Oh and would you mind if I took a small piece of cake? I am partial to cake."

"Not at all," Nina grinned.

Isis thanked her and vanished in a puff of rainbow-colored smoke. When I glanced over at the table where the cake was sitting, I saw a slice vanish in the same way. Thankfully no one had been over there when it happened. That would've been too hard to explain away.

* * *

The party continued for a few more hours, and eventually only the old residents of Anubis House were left. We all chatted about how we needed to be around each other more often and that we would always stay in touch. Jerome, Joy, and Mara left after a little while longer –after much prompting by Amber of course –and all that was left was Sibuna.

"Well, this is it I guess," Eddie said. "You guys, it's been fun."

"It has been fun," Alfie agreed. "And it's been nice to be reassured that what happened in school wasn't just my imagination."

"Not to mention we all remembered how connected we are," Amber added.

"And I cannot believe how close we've come to dying in the last month," Patricia chimed in. "It's just like old times."

"Yeah," I commented "we've laughed, we've been haunted by evil spirits, we've been threatened by gods. It really was just like old times."

"The old times were the best times," Nina said. "And this is the best group of people in the world. We've managed to beat everything that's come our way. Sibuna?" Nina put her hand over her eye.

We all copied her movement and shouted "Sibuna!" together.

This was perfect.

* * *

**Tada! This is pretty much the last chapter, but next is the Epilogue! It's not very long, but I hope you'll like it. Anyway, I really hoped you liked the wedding part of this chapter. It took me a while to write it and get it right. Otherwise it would've turned out really stupid. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	8. Epilogue

**So this is a bonus chapter! It's also the very last chapter, so that's kinda sad. Again, this is dedicated to my wonderful sister! So everyone, please enjoy the Epilogue of House of Wedding.**

* * *

Epilogue

Third Person POV

After the wedding had ended, after everyone had gone their separate ways, the Sibunas found themselves wondering if there would ever be another mystery to solve. Would Osiris come back and finish his revenge? Would any of their other enemies come back to haunt them?

But after thinking of it for only a second, each and every one of the Sibunas dismissed the idea. It didn't matter if their enemies came back or if new ones revealed themselves. They would always have five other people to back them up and help solve the mystery. Anubis House had changed them all for the better, and they would always cherish their time there.

Eventually Eddie would ask Patricia to marry him, and she'd say yes. Their wedding would be a Goth pixie's dream wedding, and in her vows Patricia would call Eddie 'Slimeball' and 'Weaselface' while Eddie called her 'Yacker.' They'd have the little girl Eddie saw in his vision when they had the reunion, and she would be named after Patricia's sister.

Mara and Gordon would end up dating and eventually he'd get the courage to ask her to marry him. They would live in England, in the small town Mara had spent her last decade living and teaching in. Gordon would eventually develop a slight British accent, earning him the nickname 'Brit-erican' that he would wear with pride. The two would never have children, but they would spend their weekends helping the local kids learn to read.

Amber and Jerome would break up within a year, and Amber would go crying to Fabian and Nina, who would take her in for two weeks before she found a place of her own. Amber would eventually reconcile with Alfie, who would break it off with Kelly after he found her cheating on him with another comedian. Amber and Alfie would get married, and the wedding would be pink and perfect. Amber would eventually have a set of twins, a girl and a boy, and her and Alfie would pursue their careers to their fullest.

Joy and Mick would stay in Australia, living in a town outside of Sydney. Mick would become a huge football star –soccer to Nina and Eddie –and Joy would pursue her dream of opening up a bakery. Mick would ask Joy to marry him and she would say no the first time, but a few months later Joy would change her mind and say yes. Mick and Joy would end up having three children, each named after a famous football star on Mick's insistence.

Chloe would end up getting accepted into the Frobisher-Smythe Academy and she would be staying in Anubis House, in Nina and Amber's old room. She and her housemates would be pulled into a new mystery, and Chloe would help create the newest generation of Sibuna. She would meet a student from Isis House named Archer, and they would instantly click. They would be named the prom queen and king, and they would end up going to college together.

Fabian and Nina would spend the rest of their lives living in New York City, happily enjoying life as a married couple. They would end up having a little girl named Tori, who would inherit her father's intelligence and her mother's personality. Nina would quit her job at the New York Times to open her own little bookstore, and Fabian would continue his profession as the top Egyptologist at the museum where he worked. Nina and Fabian would spend their every anniversary in Florida, looking at the sky to see the constellation Isis had created for them on their wedding night. They would always stay together, and every so often Fabian would call Nina his Chosen One, reminding her how special Fabian knew she was.

The former residents of Anubis House would all end up following their destinies to where they led. They would go through ups and downs, rights and wrongs, good days and bad days. But once a year they would all travel to the small town in England where they had went to school together and would spend the week catching up on what they missed in the last year. They would spend time with their old friends and recount the adventures of their times together.

They would always feel that special Anubis House shaped spot in their hearts, because Anubis House was the catalyst of all their greatest adventures.

* * *

**I loved writing this story, but all good things must come to an end. I've been working on the House of Reunion/House of Wedding storyline for months now, and I can't believe it's finally over. Thank you to everyone who has read these two stories. You've stuck with me 'til the end and I can't thank you enough for that. So here's my lame attempt at trying to: Thank you sooooooooooo much for reading this! It means the world to me. Like with House of Reunion, you guys have made this story possible. If you hadn't stuck with me, I probably would've just stopped with the first story. Love ya lots and thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
